


Five Times Hop Tried to Kill a Fairy

by ScarlettMage



Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Attempted Murder, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Humor, Monster Hunter Hop, Monster Hunters, fae bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Five Times Hop Tried to Kill a Fairy+ One Time He Didn't
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop
Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Five Times Hop Tried to Kill a Fairy

**1\. A Time He Tried and Failed to Kill a Fairy**  
  
Light filtered through leaves to give the forest floor below, otherwise covered in shadow, some visibility. Hop was doing his best to stay out of the sun's golden glow and to instead hide covered by shadows as he snuck through the forest, a hand hovering over the sheathed iron dagger of his belt as he did. Things lived in this forest, people said, more than just the basic wildlife you'd expect, there were the fae throwing parties within fairy rings, and ghosts of foolish travellers... As the younger brother of a famous monster killer, Hop intended to bring down one of these magical creatures, to show he was worthy of becoming an even better hunter than his brother, to show he could handle himself.  
  
He was wary, looking for even the slightest hint of one of the fair folk, listening for their laughs and looking for a presence other than his own. It was boring, he spent at least an hour wandering alone in the woods, saw many animals trying to go about their day, yet none of the fae. It felt like he was being watched, the thought making his stomach coil, yet he pushed it off as nothing- just his mind playing tricks on him!  
  
Exhausted and frustrated with his lack of results, he'd been just about ready until suddenly he heard something. "Good afternoon." The voice was pleasant, like honey, yet sounded just a hint snobbish, it also came from right behind him. Surprised by the sudden presence of another person, he'd just about leapt out of his skin. The man, because surely the voice was to deep to belong to a lady, laughed upon seeing him jump. Just how long had he been there? Had he followed him the entire time?  
  
Turning, Hop instinctively brought out his dagger and moved two steps back, examining the boy. His hair was white and fluffy despite his seemingly young age, making his pale skin seem a more basic hue, he wore high quality clothes, a shirt that draped over his frame and long pants. The boy wore no shoes, yet what was strangest was his eyes, a deep, enchanting violet sort of colour, with a purple glow to them. There was no doubt about it, this boy standing before him, looking pretty and enchanting as the sun shone down on him, was one of the fae.  
  
With a yell, he lunged forward, meaning to slice at him with his blade. Yet the next thing he knew, the boy had grabbed his wrist tight to stop the attack and socked him in the face, causing him to stumble and fall back onto the forest floor. He blinked, mouth open in surprise. The fairy tilted his head to the side, an amused, smug smirk on his face as he looked down on him. "What? Did you think I would just stand there and take it?" A laugh escaped his mouth, sounding like bells on the wind.  
  
"I, um..." Hop said intelligently, sounding completely and utterly bewildered and unsure. Well uh...  
  
"So, what are you doing so far out in the woods? Got lost from your parents? Think yourself good enough to take on the wilds?" The fairy asked, leaning forward and speaking with a condescending, teasing tone.  
  
"Shut up!" The hunter demanded as he got to his feet, hands curled into fists and his face red with embarassment as the fairy laughed. "At least- at least I'm- _I'm-_ not trying to imitate a sheep with my hair!" Pathetic, yet all he could come up with.  
  
The fairy blinked, then scowled, no doubt furious. One of the rules, which was really more like a set of guidelines to be honest, of dealing with the fae was to _not_ insult their appearance, as they were vain, prideful and despised the idea they could be anything _other_ than beautiful. Now, he'd just royally pissed off this fairy. Was he going to die? Or- or be kidnapped? He hoped not. No- he shook his head, he wouldn't be scared or let anything happen! He was the younger brother of the best hunter and he would _not_ be intimidated by one angry little- and he really was little, wasn't he? A few inches or so shorter than himself- with sheep hair. His dagger was on the ground, having been dropped when he'd taken the hit, he just had to reach it before the fairy could and he'd be safe... "How rude you are, I'll make sure you regret that!"  
  
Seeing the boy rear his arm back, he braced himself, bringing his arms up towards his face but eyes looking down to the iron blade on the forest ground. Well, maybe... As the fairy's fist came swinging towards him, he ducked down and grabbed the knife, moving back as he rised back to his feet and holding the dagger out in front of him defensively. "Oi, are you really sure you want to fight me, mate?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the fairy scoffed, yet seemed wary- as he should be. Iron was like poison to the fae, rumours said it blistered their skin, weakened their powers, made them feel sick just to be near. He may have just gotten lucky with blocking the first strike, and now Hop was more prepared, more expected for a battle. Wielding a dagger, confident grin, Hop felt every bit the hunter he was and it pleased him to see the magical creature squirm and think over his odds before, with one final withering look and venomous words, telling him "you're lucky, I don't wish to be wasting my time with the likes of you" before with one final, smug smirk he snapped his fingers twice and disappeared.  
  
For a moment, Hop remained stood there, defensive and ready to strike at any sudden movement, however upon noticing that he was definitely, completely alone, he relaxed and sheathed his blade. It was disappointing that he hadn't managed to skin the creature yet... he smirked, he felt he did pretty good! Already he was scaring monsters into leaving him alone! Yeah, he'd be a great hunter in no time!  
  
That sentiment however, was soon destroyed as after a series of misfortunate happenings such as but not quite limited to, including: tripping over near nothing, having been caught leaving the woods and thus then being snitched upon, having none of his favourite foods left at home and losing a thing or two occured to him. He later realised that the fairy had cursed him with a bad luck spell.  


* * *

  
**2\. Second Try Lucky... Or Not**  
  
Continuing his quest to hunt a fairy, Hop walked back into the forest a two days later once the bad luck spell had worn off. He refused to give up, not so soon! This time, he felt he was better prepared, too. Alongside his iron dagger he kept on him he had a bag of salt. Salt repelled the fae, when drawn across your doors and windows it'll keep them out of your homes. Whether it was just a basic protection that repelled them or a weapon that could hurt or kill them too was unknown, he planned to find out.  
  
He looked around, listening out for any sound that may indicate he wasn't alone, listened for footsteps, checked behind his shoulder every now and then, only to find nothing was there. At some point, he stopped in a little clearing in the forest. "I know you're there! Come on out and show yourself!" It was a bluff, he didn't know if there actually _was_ anyone there, but it was worth a shot. He turned on the spot, looking through the trees for any other, humanoid presence, looked at the ground and the shrubbery in case the small little creatures hid in there.  
  
"You again? Hm, you really are determined to kill something here, aren't you?" He quickly turned around to see the same fairy boy from two days ago, standing far away, in between the trees with his arms crossed against his chest. Last time he'd stood closer, the salt must be working.  
  
"It's you?" The hunter found himself asking, raising an eyebrow, before a grin returned. "Wow, must be brave if you've come to stalk me again, after all, I'm going to be the greatest hunter in the world!"  
  
"Tch, _really now_?" The fairy asked, scoffing and rolling his eyes, clearly doubtful. "Ooh, you, a little boy with the intimidation skills of a chicken, the greatest hunter in the world, huh? Oh no! That's so scary! Oh, somebody _please_ save me!" He exclaimed with mock fear, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"I- er, um..." He blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Well shut up, because those're gonna be your last words!" His statement drew a little snicker from the fairy. Trying to save his wounded pride, he grabbed a handful of salt and began walking forward with a determined grin. "Now, I wonder what'll happen if I threw salt at you, huh? Would it hurt? Sting? Burn your skin?"  
  
"Er..." Eyes wide, the fairy moved his arms up in a more defensive movement. "Do you _really_ want to get punched in the face again? We could talk about this- you don't have to do this!" Whether the fairy knew or not what would happen, Hop wasn't sure, all he knew was that if it elicited this bad a reaction, it was sure to do _something_. "We could- we could make a deal, even! Just- what is it that you want?! Just name it!"  
  
"Sorry, mum told me not to make any deals with supernatural entities! Besides, what I _want_ is to be the best hunter in the world!" With absolute cheer in his voice despite the guilt burying inside him and twisting his stomach into knots, he continued walking forward, watching as the fairy walked back. Then, once he felt he'd gotten within range he threw the salt at the creature which, unfortunately, jumped back out of the way and disappeared without a trace.  
  
The boy groaned, crossing his arms and glaring at where the fairy had been. They definitely weren't dead. There was not a single hint anything had been there at all, no body, no dust, no nothing. Just salt grains scattered across the forest floor. "Damn it!" He complained, stomping his foot against the ground.   
  
His day got worse once, upon exiting the forest, a bird decided to drop a bomb onto his head and he later tripped over on nothing in the middle of town square. That damned fairy had cursed him again. He swore he could hear it's laughing, like music on the wind.  


* * *

  
**3\. They Say That The Third Time's The Charm. They Were Kind of Wrong.**  
  
It took five long, miserable days for the bad luck to wear off. Hop was pretty grumpy by the end of it, yet tried to cheer himself up with the thought of just how great it'd be for everyone to see he'd managed to kill a fairy. He'd come back home, evidence in his arms and show it off to everyone, they'd praise him for managing to kill one of the tricky little things, Leon would ruffle his hair and say 'that's my little brother for ya' and maybe he'd actually take him seriously! Maybe he'd actually- _finally_ be allowed to go on hunts with him!  
  
So it wasn't much of a surprise that he found himself back in the woods again, cold iron dagger in hand and a determined look on his face as he snuck through the shadows of the forest. This time, this time he would _not_ fail.  
  
An hour, maybe, was spent walking. He wasn't sure, he didn't bother to count. Didn't care, either, he'd spend all day here if he had to, just so long as he, he killed one of these things it would be okay.  
  
There was the quietest little sound, a small twig snapping maybe a meter behind him. His arm twitched, his head turned a little, he wasn't alone. In an instant, he whirled around to slice the person. A soft hand grabbed onto his arm near his wrist, stopping his attack early.  
  
Once more, it was the fairy boy he'd seen, the one that'd punched him in the face, the one that taunted him and then begged as his life was threatened. Right now he stood just a little to his left, smirking, smug, and really pissing him off. "Ooh, well, you tried! Still, pretty pathetic, isn't it? This is, what, your fourth attempt? Your third? And still, you've failed. What a hunter you're turning out to be!"  
  
A growl escaped him, he tried to push forward, to just break free from the fairy's grip and attack it, show it he wasn't weak. He failed, for despite however small they may be, lot of the fae stronger than humans, they're more durable and quick and this one was _not_ going to let him go.  
  
"You know, you're rather lucky." Their expression was neutral, almost bored as they spoke more softly now. "All this time in the woods and you've only managed to encounter me. It would be so easy for one of the others to see you, and to take you away." Hop said nothing, wasn't sure what he could, or _should_ say, either way he was far too angry to care. That was fine though, because the fairy's expression tightened, lips tugged downwards slightly in a frown. "Now I would greatly appreciate it if you dropped the iron _before_ you touched me with it."  
  
Hop refused, he looked the boy in the eyes and started moving his hand wildly, trying to angle it so that the iron would touch or scratch or slice into the fairy's pale skin. What colour was the blood of the fae? Was it red, to further create the illusion they were human, or a colour just as unnatural as they?  
  
Clearly, his insistence displeased the fairy, who just barely avoided touching the metal, snarling as he tightened his grip. A pained, mildly surprised yelp escaped Hop's mouth at the sudden increase of pressure, hand going still and dropping the blade. At once the pain and pressure lessened, yet didn't release completely, the fairy smirked, satisfied.  
  
Gulping and trusting that his voice wouldn't sound insincere or wobbly, Hop spoke. "I'm not afraid of you." He said, glowering at him. It wasn't entirely true, yet it kind of was. He felt fear when the fairy had a vice grip on his arm, able to snap it in a moments notice, felt fear at the idea that this fairy may take him away to their world, despite this he felt no fear towards the fairy himself.  
  
Doubtful, the fairy's eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing as he stared, trying to discern a lie. His eyes flickered down to his arm, he pressed his thumb just slightly more towards his wrist and then looked back up with a smug smirk and his head tilted just slightly to the side. "Then why is your heart beating so fast?"  
  
A soft, red blush heated his cheeks, eyes open just a little wider. He wasn't scared. Not at all. Not in the slightest. Even if he was, he'd refuse to admit it. He curled his hands into fists, loosening and tightening them as he tried to think of a response. "'Cause you're kinda cute." Of all the things he could of said, he did not mean to blurt this out, hadn't even thought it over, just said it to both his and the fairy's surprise.  
  
It wasn't a lie, either. The fairy was kind of cute, all things considered. His hair looked fluffy and soft to the touch, his skin flawless and more on the pale side but standing out more due to the pure white of his hair. His eyes were enchanting despite how unnerving they were, a nice deep violet that, despite the urge to look away, he felt he could look into for eternity. His clothes were in shades of dark pink and purple or blue, and they looked good on him.  
  
The fairy still seemed surprised, his own cheeks turning a deep pink colour as he just stared, eyes wide and mouth just slightly ajar. He might have said something, might have given that self-satisfied smirk and accepted the compliment, might have gotten annoyed and claimed he was more than just ' _cute',_ might have let it slide off of him and said something else. Whatever he might have said had not been said because Hop took advantage of his dazed state to use his free hand to give a mean right hook to his cheek, causing his head to snap to the right, his hand to let go and to just stumble backwards into a tree. " _That_ was for last week!"  
  
He crouched down, keeping his eyes on the fairy as he grabbed his dagger, returning to his full height with a smirk of his own and his aching, no-doubt-going-to-bruise left arm resting on his hip as he held his blade in the right. The fairy's eyes were wide for a moment, fearful, before he scowled and narrowed them into a defiant glare.  
  
With the fairy still against the tree, Hop made to attack, only for the fairy to move out the way and disappear into thin air. Eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, he looked around carefully, listening. The sound of footsteps leaving, too far to chase after. The fairy had gotten away, again. With a frustrated groan, he slumped down, sheathing his dagger and, shuffling away back home, far too tired to deal with anything more.  


* * *

  
**4\. Same Old Same Old**  
  
It was time to make another attempt. The bad luck had finally worn off after nine horrid days- he didn't dare try _anything_ that could turn out badly, not when he was cursed with bad luck. He had no plan, couldn't think of one. It'd be good if he had a long-range weapon, like a sword or chain or something. Handfulls of salt and iron fillings were nice, but still rather short ranged and just... hard. Consecutive attacks would be hard to dodge but apparently he was easily disarmed and the salt and stuff was hard to just reload.

Despite it all, he packed salt, iron fillings and nails, his trusty old dagger and was about to head off. Until a loud ' _baa_ ' caused him to startle. He turned around to find his buddy, Ares. Smiling softly, he crouched down and pet him, running his hands through his wool. "You scared me buddy!" 

Ares was a four horned jacob sheep, young and not all too intimidating now with his small horns, but no doubt goung to grow into a large and fiercesome thing- he was already larger than average for his age. He was competitive and determined, nice and caring towards Hop yet a real grumpy, aggressive sheep to anybody else. They'd met a year or two ago and were the best of friends. They were to become monster hunters together, working together to find and take down destructive beasts.

It wasn't unusual, many monster hunters had an animal companion- most usually dogs due to their sharp teeth, claws and fierce loyalty. Some had cats to provide protection and keep alert for the other forces that may be present. Others chose a bird of some sort, with sharp talons, wings that allowed them to spot beasts from above and a loud, piercing cry of warning. Only few, like him, had other, different creatures.

Another loud baa from the sheep snapped him out of his thoughts. "So, what is it you want? I'm a little busy today..." He rose to his feet and took a step back, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The wooly animal stepped forward as it made another bleat, walked right up to his side. "Wait- do you wanna come with me?" He got a responding nod and decided, well, why not? His little monster hunting buddy would need experience as well!

So that was how he wound up wandering the forest with a young sheep by his side glancing around warily and looking very on edge. Hop checked several times yet, could not find anything out of the ordinary. Although wary, gut twisting with minor anxiety and that feeling of being watched he'd started to get used to, he decided the sheep was just overreacting.

They'd spent hours there just searching, finding nothing other than a few wild animals here and there. Bored and exhausted they'd been about to turn around and head back.

"I'd pegged you for the type to have a dog. A little, energetic sort of yappy thing like you- or maybe a larger hardworking but playful one like a Husky that belonged to the family, meant to look after you and prevent you from doing something stupid like this." Turning around, Hop was faced with the fairy boy he'd kept seeing. 

He frowned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Are you like, the _only_ fairy that lives here, because I swear you're the only one I've ever seen." He complained.

"I guess you might just be lucky." The fairy responded with a shrug and slight smirk of amusement. "Now, are you going to try and kill me _again_ or do you actually know how to do other things than murder attempts?"

"Do _you_ know how to be anything _other_ than a smug, annoying jerk?" Hop responded, eliciting a chuckle and slight shake of the head from the fairy boy.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

"Oh hey, you're self aware! Congratulations!" Sarcasm dripped from the boy's voice, even as a small grin lit up his face.

Any further conversation was quickly eradicated by Ares slamming into the fairy, knocking him down onto his side. Said fairy let out a startled yelp as he made a quick meeting with the ground, before groaning in annoyance and minor pain. Whether it was being knocked to the ground by a sheep or being near the iron band placed upon said sheep's horn that caused him the pain was unknown. Either way, he was still starting to get up, apparently deciding he did not like the ground and wanted his meeting with it to be over _before_ he ended up slashed open and destroyed by iron.

A wise idea that was as the moment he got up his face was sprayed with salt. It itched and stung and burned the fae, pushed him back and away as it was supposed to, causing him to stumble back and nearly fall to meet with the ground once more. He wiped it off, hissing and swearing in pain. The sheep made to make another charge but then the fairy disappeared, invisible and running off.

The sheep gave chase, Hop running after. They chased and chased, to catch and kill their foe, the fairy that bested the hunter three times prior. Eventually they began to grow tired and the fairy managed to shake them off. Defeated, the two tread back home.

Where they were then caught and reprimanded for sneaking into the forest without supervision or anything, a bird made Hop's hair their new nest, Ares grew sick, Hop constantly had doors slammed into his face, stepped barefoot into animal dung and several other minor mishaps for the next week and a half.  


* * *

  
**5\. At Least He Tried**

It was two weeks after his last failed attempts that Hop prepared to go out to find the fairy to hunt. This was mostly due to him getting grounded and having to look after Ares until he got better, partly due to him not feeling up to more failure. Now though, he was fully prepared! It was a nice, warm spring day with only a few clouds dotting the nice blue sky. Everybody was relaxing or having fun, with most going outside and going to enjoy the day- even if Ares was going to have to be left behind for this one.

Hop, too, was going out to have a nice time on this spring day. He put his supplies into a sack and snuck out into the forest once more, this time with a more devious plan in mind.

Deciding not to spend too much time just wandering about aimlessly, he settled down as soon as he found a nice clearing. He grabbed out his blanket and spread it out upon the ground before kneeling down on top of it, where he then started unpacking things from the sack. Things such as bread, red berries such as rowan berries, salted foods, St. John's Wort tea kept carefully in a closed jar... things said to repel a fairy and keep them away. Silver utensils to eat with, there was a debate on whether or not steel was against fairies, either way he decided to bring it. It was a picnic of poison, or protection depending upon what you were.

"Hey! I know you're out there somewhere! C'mon, have a little bite to eat, why don't you? I bet you're hungry!" He exclaimed with a grin

For a few minutes, there was no response, just silence aside from the twittering of birds in the distance and no change in the greenery around him. Then, the fairy boy stepped out from behind a tree, walking forward to hover at the edge of the clearing, head tilting slightly as he looked down at the picnic with a neatral, bored expression. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, his lips twitched downwards.

"What is _this_ supposed to be? A feast? A party spread? Why?" He stepped forward into the clearing, wary but also so very curious.

Had this fairy _really_ never seen a picnic before? The idea boggled the boy. Yet he supposed it might make sense. Nobody picnics in the woods and fairies have parties to tend to, aside from a little mischief now and then, why would they leave? Why go out and learn about human culture?

"It's a picnic. You invite a person or two, friends or family, and you go outside and you eat together and relax for a little while. Like a party but on a much smaller scale and no music or anything." A sly grin slid onto his face. "Want to join me? Try it out?"

Wary, the fairy gave him a skeptic glance, before stepping closer, and closer, yet making sure to stay as far from him as he could. Then, he stopped, a foot away from the edge of the picnic. His nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the food on display, disgusted, before he tilted his head up pridefully and looked down one Hop with an insulted look.

"You intend on poisoning me. Idiot, didn't you think I'd notice?" His eyebrows raised, surprised, before they then dug down so that he gave the boy a fierce glower. "Foolish of you, awfully rude, too. To invite me to join you in something I can not do without causing harm to myself."

Hop laughed, smiling, still, even despite the fairy having discovered his plans. "Well, at least I tried!" Then he made for a second attempt, grabbing a steel knife and tossing it at the fairy, which quickly jumped back out of the way of the object.

"I hope you realise that if you were to kill me, or _any_ of us here, you'd only cause us _all_ to target your village. I'd think that you, no matter how young or stupid you may be, would at least realise that all the _good_ hunters like- like _Leon_ will _only_ take out the monsters that are actually _being a problem_!" With that said, the fairy gave a snap of his fingers, turning invisible before he turned heel and stormed off. No bad luck followed, whether it was because the fairy forgot, wasn't able to from all the protections, or some other reason entirely was unknown.  


* * *

  
**+1. One Time He Didn't**

Hop thought long and hard about what the fairy had said. The words echoed about inside of his head- though then again everything the fairy said seemed to stick for a few hours after it was said, probably some sort of a fairy thing. Still, he couldn't get the words off of his mind. Had he really been that close to bringing the fair folk's wrath upon the village? Hsi gut wrenched with guilt and burning hot shame at the thought. Was it truly right to kill the fairy? That fairy had done nothing wrong, maybe ruined a few people's days and nearly broke his arm, yet he was just staying inside of his forest. Even if it was a fairy, a devillish trickster that would demand respect, would mess with people and ruin their days, kidnap people and defined 'favor' as 'a right to whatever I want', had that fairy _truly_ deserved death, had he even _done_ any of those things? His stomach dropped like a stone at the thought.

Feeling bad in so many ways and also quite curious, he waited for his brother to return home in the next few days. Then he'd questioned him, how did he hunt monsters? Were they missions given to him? Or did he simply find a beast and slay it before it did any bad? " _Usually I get assigned missions, sometimes I just here rumours and I check it out."_ Could monsters be innocent? The man had frowned, leaning forward and thoughtful for a few, long minutes before he gave his answers. " _Monsters can be innocent. Not every fairy or giant you come across has or will do something wrong, some just want to live their lives, like us_!" He smiled for a moment before his serious look returned and he spoke up once more. " _Keep that in mind, alright? Not every monster will deserve death. Some may even help. They're just like us, in a way. Some can do horrible wrongs, some can be nice and kind, some may just be trying to mind their own business."_ He glanced off to the side, frowning. " _There are some hunters that think otherwise, of course. You don't want to interact with those kinds of people._ " He chuckled. " _Most of them are jerks, anyways._ " With that said, he'd stood up, ruffled his hair and walked off.

He had been the one in the wrong, not the fairy. After finding this out, he couldn't sleep, felt restless, tossed and turned in his head, guilt clawing away at him. So the next time he'd gone and visited the forest, during the night when everybody but he was able to fall asleep with ease, it wasn't with the intention of hunting. Packing some things into his pockets, he ran off into the woods.

Walking through the woods at night was so much more different than doing so at day. It was quieter making it so much easier to hear other creatures and also darker which mwde it so much harder to see. Several times he'd nearly or actually _had_ fallen over onto the ground. He made his way to a peaceful little clearing, leaned up against a tree and looked around. Nobody and nothing in sight.

A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He admitted, words sounding much louder than he was comfortable with, in the quiet little clearing. "I don't know if you're here but... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he swalloed thickly, "shouldn't have tried to kill you. It was wrong- _I_ was wrong. I probably can't make it up to you but..." A sigh escaped him as he opened his eyes and moved away from the tree to instesd stand into the middle of the clearing. "I'm sorry... I owe you."

"It's a dangerous thing, to owe a fairy." Hop turned to find the fairy standing far off to his right, eyes seeming to almost glow in the dark. "It's also dangerous to go into the woods at nigut with no way of defending oneself." Those purple eyes rested on the empty sheath on his belt. He smiled sheepishly, a hand going to scratch at the back of his head as he looked at the ground.

"Well, I wanted to show I'm sincere and all, y'know? Kinda hard for me to seem honest if I'm still carrying around weapons, ain't it?" He explained.

"Hm," the fairy hummed in what may have been agreement, before then crossing his arms and rolling his eyes with a scoff. "You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

"Um, I'm sorry." His eyebrows furrowed slightly, unsure how to respond exactly. "I guess I kind of am, though!" He then agreed with a chuckle.

A sigh and _another_ eyeroll was the fairy's response, along with mumbling something probably insulting. For a while, it was quiet, just the two of them standing there, awkward and unsure. All until Hop decided to break it as he brought out a piece of bread from his pocket. "Hey so um, are you one of those types that like bread?"

"..." The fairy stared at the offered food for a moment and making no move to take it, before looking up. "I won't forgive you that easily."

Hop spluttered, nearly dropping the bread. "Of course not! I didn't expect you to! This is just another, um, well another apology, y'know? And a gift. You don't have to take it and you don't have to repay it."

Silence ruled the clearing for a few moments, nobody speaking or moving before, with a nod, the fairy took the bread, beginning to nibble away at it. The boy smiled, happy to see the fairy liked the gift. "I've um, I've also got some honey, if you like." Looking down, he dug out the little jar of honey from his pocket, holdi g it up to the fairy who cautiously took it from him with a nod of appreciation. Hop was going to get in so much trouble for giving it away, yet he didn't care. Not right now.

"For somebody who tried to kill me five times, you aren't all bad. Still an asshole and an idiot, but maybe you could be a decent person- and perhaps even a decent hunter if you're lucky." The fairy said as he put some honey on the bread.

Taken by surprise, the boy spluttered, cheeks reddening and brain failing to form an appropriate response. "Oh! I, um, er.... I appreciate it! Thank you!" Never thank a fairy, some would warn, for they may take it as you owing them a favor. He did so anyways. Calming a little, a smile came onto his face. "You know, you're a little smug, maybe a bit of a jerk even, but you're not all bad either, mate!" His smile widened into a sly grin. "Hey, maybe we ought to hang out more, huh? I still owe you and, well despite everything we don't hate each other so, why not?"

Violet eyes widened in surprise, the fairy staring at him in shock, bread held halfway to his mouth. Then, cheeks possibly pinkening as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid human... Try not to push your luck you fool." With that said, the fairy turned around and, although he glanced behind his shoulder one last time before he turned invisible and a seemingly floating jar of honey and piece of bread began floating off and away out of the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some art of this. Check it out if you so desire https://justanotherartistgirl.tumblr.com/post/190499781633/my-sis-found-that-base-and-sent-it-to-me-and-i  
> And also https://justanotherartistgirl.tumblr.com/post/611451674762051584/more-fairy-hunter-au-based


End file.
